Darkstar
Note: This is the very first and oldest page on the Wiki, it is special and is shown on the Welcome Page and is protected from editing Darkstar Darkstar was one of the greatest leaders that ever ruled Darkclan. She was known to be able to make the hardest decisions and also be able to keep fights from starting. She was strong and sleek and she could seem to disappear and reappear. She could also change her eye color anytime she wanted. She was said to be as silent as a snake,as strong as a lion,as tough as a badger. She also had 4 kits. They are Birchleaf,Leafheart,Oakclaw,Moonshine. She led her clan through the great hunger and always had everyone eat before her. Sometimes she wouldn't have any thing to eat at all. She fell in love with Darkclaw and she had kits. She died when Shadowclan attacked them and they killed Leafheart. Her ancestors allowed her to give her life to Leafheart and she died. Physiology She was black colored with eyes that could change different colors. She also had a sleek slender body and large paws. Her nose was black and her tail was long and slender. She was a short haired cat with long black whiskers. Personality She is calm and usually soft-spoken, but when she needs to, she will take charge. In her early years as a leader, she was a cat hungry for battle, but restrained herself. Soon that trait faded away and was replaced by wisdom. She was one of the wisest cat in her clan at that time. She never panicked in dangerous situations and was the best leader that ever ruled both ancient Darkclan and Modern Darkclan. Her life She was born during leaf-bare to a loner cat named Shell. Shell was very old and she was dying. She knew about the clan cats and took her to Sunstar. Sunstar excepted the kit and let a nursing queen care for her. The queen named Whiteflower named her Darkkit. Her new littermates didn't like her very much. When she was 6 moons old she had her apprentice ceremony. Her mentor was Sunstar. Sunstar knew she would become leader someday. His ancestors told him that. She was an apprentice till she was 10 moons old. She had her warrior ceremony and became Darkheart. She then traveled down the tunnels to the dark stone where she spoke with her ancestors. She then went and got some food for the clan. At night she sat silent vigil when a band of rogues attacked. She fought bravely and they soon won. All the rogues ran away. 3 moons afterward she became deputy. She was also the best deputy that Sunstar ever had. She worked hard to become leader. She was brave and loyal. She soon got a apprentice named Icepaw. She trained her apprentice for 8 moons and Icepaw became Iceheart. Sunstar was know very old and frail and he decided to become an elder. He became Sunshine again. And Darkheart became Darkstar. Category:Great Cats